


Carving Time

by OutForAWalkBitkah3568



Series: October 2020 Prompts [1]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Halloween, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, October Prompt Challenge, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Romantic Fluff, battles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutForAWalkBitkah3568/pseuds/OutForAWalkBitkah3568
Summary: A Morning Surprise
Relationships: Amanda LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence, Samantha LaRusso & Johnny Lawrence
Series: October 2020 Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948849
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7
Collections: Tales of Cobra Kai RP





	Carving Time

Amanda went downstairs in desperate need of coffee and heard vague noises coming from the kitchen. She realized what day it was and prepared herself for the gobs of pumpkin guts that awaited her. 

“Are you sure you don’t want help?” She heard Sam ask. “I’m sure it’ll be easier to just do the bat signal. I can even print out the design for you.”

“Nope.” Johnny sounded very focused and just a bit annoyed. “Could use another cup of coffee, though…and none of that disgusting stuff, _REAL_ coffee this time.”

He looked up when Sam just giggled, “What?!–oh, Morning Babe. Don’t look, uh, it’s-it’s not finished yet.”


End file.
